Soldier 76
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Heavy Pulse Rifle 76 fire his Rifle off into his opponents. The rifle can fire rapidly for clip damage with no knockback effort unless you can get the shots at the opponents' head for extra damage. These shots can be aim also with the control stick when you’re holding B. The rifle has around 25 shots before reloading back. Side B - Helix Rockets 76 launch a rocket with his rifle at the opponents. The small rockets can home on opponents to a degree as it’s movement is quick. The rockets can damage the opponents in a small radius when it’s explosion with small knockback. There’s can only be one rocket on the screen and they can be reused for 8 seconds. Up B - Sprinting Helix Jump 76 perform a small dash as he blasts the ground for a higher jump. The launch itself can lift you upward for a good distance while damaging the opponent with the blast. If done mid-air, you’ll just do a small leap while shooting downward. Down B - Biotic Field 76 plants abiotic emitter onto the ground. The Biotic Field can recover every damage deal for you (And teammate when under Team Battle Rules) when placed in the stage. The Biotic Field lasted for 5 seconds before needing it for be cooled down for 15 seconds when reused. Final Smash - Tactical Visor 76 start pinpointing his targeting using his visor. Under the Tactical Visor, any blasts from the Heavy Pulse Rifle can be horned into the opponents and suffer more damage from contact, without any reloaded time. While you still suffer damages, you don’t deal with any knockback or slow down under the Tactical Visor. Tactical Visor lasted for 10 seconds before ending. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Soldiers Category:Serious Characters Category:Mask Wearers Category:Internet Meme Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Homosexual